


Crushed

by melofors



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melofors/pseuds/melofors
Summary: Life is not fun when your crush likes your best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday [daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivedaisy/profile) !!!!!!!  
> you're finally the same age as me!! yayyy!! sigh i know this isn't the best thing in the world but i wanted to write you lame markjin for your birthday so here it is. i hope you like it!!!  
> <333

After working nonstop for an entire week, Mark thinks the best way to spend his Friday evening will be to catch up on some much-needed sleep. So, as soon as he enters his apartment, he falls face-first onto his fluffy couch and closes his eyes, not bothering to change out of his work clothes. Finally, _finally_ he’ll be able to peacefully snooze his worries away.

He’s smiling and already half asleep when all his hopes and dreams are shattered by a loud bang on the door and an even louder, “Yo, Markeu! You in there?”

_Why does the universe hate me_ , he thinks as he gets up with a groan to open the door and finds himself face-to-face with a way too happy-looking Jackson Wang.

“What is it?” Mark asks with narrowed eyes.

“We’re going out.”

Mark just shakes his head and goes back to his couch. “I’m not going anywhere, I want to sleep.”

He can _hear_ Jackson’s pout as the younger whines, “But that new bar in town just opened and I want to go!”

“Go alone.”

“Like that’s going to happen,” Jackson scoffs and Mark sighs into his pillow. He hopes that if he ignores Jackson long enough, he’ll be left alone.

“Mark,” Jackson starts whining again when Mark doesn’t respond. “Please, Markeu. Please, please, _please_!”

Mark grunts. He knows Jackson isn’t going to let this go until he agrees to go. But he’s so tired.

Jackson’s chanting of “Please, please, please,” continues and, with great reluctance, Mark lifts his head from where it’s squished into the couch cushions and fixes his best friend with a glare.

_Don’t cave, Mark_ , he tells himself as he stares at Jackson’s exaggerated pout.

“Please, Mark. Please, _hyung_.”

His resolve breaks.

“Fine.”

The smile that spreads across Jackson’s face already has him regretting his decision.

 

The bar is crowded. Very crowded. It’s obvious that many people had the same idea as Jackson and wanted to check out _Liquid Fire_ on its opening day, resulting in sweaty bodies running into each other, drinks spilling everywhere, and the smell of cheap perfume mixed with sweat and alcohol lingering in the air. This is definitely _not_ Mark’s scene and he is displeased to say the least. Jackson, on the other hand, seems to be having a blast.

“Didn’t I tell you this would be fun?” he screams into Mark’s ear over the loud music.

“Yeah and I’m still waiting for that,” Mark mutters dryly. Jackson doesn’t hear him, or perhaps he just chooses to ignore him. He beams at Mark’s hunching figure, raising his empty hand to pat the blond on the back.

That is, until someone knocks into Mark from behind and the he’s suddenly flying into Jackson’s arms.

Jackson laughs loudly while Mark groans at his spilled beer.

“You’re just not drunk enough yet,” the younger chuckles, still holding him. “Once you loosen up, you’ll have as much fun as I’m having.”

Mark seriously doubts that but Jackson is right about something. He really isn’t drunk enough. He’s about to complain some more when a familiar voice suddenly calls his name.

“Mark?”

Mark looks away from Jackson to see his neighbor, Jinyoung, standing in front of them, holding a bright red drink and looking slightly amused. And very hot. Yup, Mark is definitely _not_ drunk enough.

It’s then that Mark realizes he’s still hanging onto Jackson and jumps away with a frown. “Jinyoung,” he says, a little breathlessly, desperately trying not to flush. “Hi. You’re… here.”

Jinyoung smiles, “Yes, I am. My friend dragged me here to check out the ‘cool new bar’,” he air-quotes the last three words. “Then he ditched me to go do shots with some stranger.”

“He sounds charming,” Jackson laughs, making Jinyoung look up and Mark jump.

_Oh yeah_ , he remembers his annoying best friend and his beautiful, radiant, devastatingly handsome neighbor don’t know each other.

“Um, Jackson, this is my neighbor, Jinyoung. Jinyoung, this is…” Mark pauses. His stupid asshole best friend doesn’t even deserve to be acknowledged as his friend. “This is Jackson.”

Jinyoung extends a hand towards Jackson, “Hey. I see you around the building a lot,” he chuckles. “I feel like I already know you.”

Jackson laughs his loud, boisterous laugh. “Yeah, I practically live in Mark’s apartment. I’ve seen you around a lot too but it’s nice to formally meet you.”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung smiles a bit too wide, making Mark’s eyes narrow. “Finally!”

 

As the night progresses, Jackson, Mark and Jinyoung share drinks and get to know each other. Jinyoung and Jackson get on well. A bit _too_ well in Mark’s opinion. It’s not exactly unexpected, with Jackson’s overfriendly and Jinyoung’s overbearing personality, but Mark is still not pleased. Jackson isn’t just friendly, he’s also a huge flirt. He flirts with anything that moves.

Even Mark. But when he flirts with Mark, he usually ends up with smack to the back of his head.

So far, in the three hour span that the trio have been drinking, Jackson has been smacked seven times.

Somewhere in between punching Jackson for slapping his butt and wanting to gag at the fond look Jinyoung throws in the younger’s direction, Mark starts playing a drinking game with himself. Every time Jinyoung uncomfortably looks away from him, he takes a shot, every time Jinyoung laughs a little too loudly at one of Jackson’s jokes, he takes two shots, and every time Jackson brings his face too close to either Mark’s or Jinyoung’s, he chugs whatever is in his hands.

Needless to say, by the time Jackson suggests they head home—yes _Jackson_ is one who suggests they head home—Mark is the drunkest he’s ever been in his life. Even more than that time in college when he drank a little too much at Yugyeom’s party and ended up throwing up all over an exchange student from Thailand.

Surprisingly, Jinyoung is no better than him; he’s equally, if not more, drunk. Jackson is most sober among the three and that’s saying something.

He ends up calling two cabs: one for himself and one for Mark and Jinyoung. Before they part, Jackson looks at both of the drunk men and asks, “Are you guys sure you can get home safely?”

Mark replies by blowing a raspberry in his direction and sending Jinyoung into a fit of giggles. The annoyed taxi driver rolls his eyes as Jackson shoves the drunk neighbors into the vehicle and tells the driver their address.

Mark and Jinyoung are still laughing when they get off the cab and drunkenly stumble to their building. Jinyoung’s door is right across from Mark’s but he makes no move towards it as Mark starts unlocking his own door. Maybe because his crush on his neighbor is getting out of hand, or maybe—probably—because he’s drunk out of his mind, Mark says, “Hey, Jinyoung. You should totally come inside! My apartment is clean as fuck and in all the years that we’ve lived next to each other, we’ve never seen each other’s place.”

Jinyoung seems a little hesitant when he asks, “Are you sure?” but smiles at Mark’s excited nodding. “Alright then.”

Without thinking, Mark shoves Jinyoung inside, slams the door shut and pounces on him. Jinyoung lets out a small squeak as Mark attacks his lips but, seconds later, he’s grabbing the back of the older’s head kissing him back, hard, any sign of hesitation long gone.

In their drunken state, their kissing is less actual kissing and more just getting saliva all over each other’s mouths but Mark doesn’t mind. He’s wanted to get his hands on Jinyoung for a long time now. It doesn’t matter that they’re drunk and Jinyoung probably has the hots for his best friend. The only thing that matters is the burning skin of Jinyoung’s neck as Mark attaches his lips to it and the sounds that leave Jinyoung’s lips as he sucks hard.

Mark’s heart is racing. He can hear it beating as he slides his hands up and down Jinyoung’s sides. He feels Jinyoung shiver and pulls him closer so that they are completely pressed against each other. Mark feels like he’s burning. He’s on fire.

Both his and Jinyoung’s clothes are stuck to their skin with perspiration. The sticky wet garments are nothing but a nuisance and Mark wants—no, _needs_ —to get them out of the way. He needs to feel Jinyoung’s hot skin against his own.

Without a second thought, Mark starts unbuttoning Jinyoung’s thin, black shirt, pressing kisses down his chest as more and more of the brunette’s skin is exposed.

Then, all of a sudden, the hands that had been pressing against Mark’s back are on his shoulders, pushing him away.

“Mark,” Jinyoung pants, looking panicked. He leans his head against the door and the sight of Jinyoung flushed and breathless with his lips swollen and hair a mess has Mark hungrily attacking his lips again. He’s working another button off Jinyoung’s shirt when he’s pushed back a second time.

“No,” Jinyoung moans.

Confusion, and a little bit of dread, starts rising in Mark. “What is it?”

Jinyoung’s eyes are closed and he’s still resting the back of his head on the door, leaving his long neck, already littered with marks, exposed and inviting Mark to mark them more.

“Um, Jinyoung?” Mark asks nervously.

Jinyoung suddenly snaps his head up and looks at Mark with wide eyes.

“Oh my god,” he gasps. “What am – what are you – what are we doing? Oh. My. God. I’m so – oh no. I just– Jackson. I – oh god, I’m so sorry. I should go!”

After finally stuttering out a sentence, Jinyoung pushes Mark completely off of him and flees.

Mark is too drunk to heartbrokenly fall to the floor and sob—or maybe he’s not drunk enough to do that—but he’s sober enough to know that Jinyoung doesn’t want to kiss him. He wants to kiss Jackson.

Really? After living next to perfect Markeu for years, he ends up liking that weirdo Jackson?

Maybe Mark actually is drunk enough to sob on the floor. Or maybe he’s just drunk enough to puke his guts out in the toilet while planning Jackson and Jinyoung’s wedding in his mind.

 

 

The next morning, or rather afternoon, Mark unsurprisingly wakes up with the worst hangover of his life. At least he has an excuse to stay in bed all day and mope.

He’s in the middle of his own pity party, which consists of eating ice cream straight out of the tub and staring at his wall—because his eyes cannot handle a bright television screen right now—when his phone vibrates from under his pillow. After being momentarily blinded by the screen, Mark checks his messages to see a text from Jinyoung. Groaning, because he does _not_ want to remember last night’s events, Mark cautiously reads it.

 

**From: Jinyoung the Hot Neighbor Dude**

heyyy mark. about yesterday…ur probably gonna tell jackson because…yeah…and its totally understandable. im really sorry about what happened. i hope nothing happens between u two. i wouldnt be able to live with myself if i came in between u guys. i know what we did was a huge mistake and u probably regret it more than I do. i hope we can stay friends tho. if u want. i don’t want to have to find another person to borrow sugar from. haha jk.

 

Mark snorts at the last two sentences. He’s pretty sure Jinyoung never buys sugar; he always just takes some of Mark’s. He tries not to let his heart sink at the words “mistake” and “regret” and “Jackson” but it’s not easy.

He replies with a, “don’t worry, of course i wanna stay friends. i wont tell Jackson if u dont want me to. or maybe u could tell him and straighten things out? idk. but don’t worry about us, we’re cool.”

Minutes later, Jinyoung sends a text saying, “um im pretty sure YOU should tell him. sorry again but im so glad we’re still friends :)”

 

Mark spends the rest of his day eating more ice cream and eventually turning on the TV to binge watch sad romantic films. He ends up falling asleep halfway through _A Walk to Remember_ and wakes up the next morning with his cheek stuck to his pillow and a tub of warm, melted ice cream next to him. Thankfully, none of the ice cream spilled on his bed. Sighing and regretting every life decision he’s ever made, Mark sends Jinyoung a “me too :)” and gets out of bed.

He takes a long shower and decides to not let his rejection bother him anymore.

Ten minutes later and Mark is on the kitchen floor, eating chips and glaring at the door he kissed Jinyoung against. Bad memories. He’s still glaring at it when it opens and Jackson casually walks in.

“Wow, you look like shit.”

Mark ignores his friend and shifts his gaze to the chips in his hand. Well, there goes his diet. Three tubs of ice cream, two packets of chips, and more alcohol than he can even try to guess. In one 48 hour span.

“What’s wrong?” Jackson asks, kicking his shoes off and coming to sit next to Mark on the cold tiles. “Are you still mad at me for dragging you out yesterday?”

Mark’s glare is now on Jackson, “Gee, what gave me away?”

“But you had fun!”

“Well, I’m definitely not having fun now,” Mark mumbles, still glaring daggers at his best friend. “If you hadn’t dragged me out, we wouldn’t have bumped into Jinyoung and I wouldn’t be feeling like a total idiot right now.”

For once in his life, Jackson sounds serious when he asks Mark what happened and listens, without interrupting once, as Mark tells him about how he had the hots for his neighbor, who, as it turns out, has the hots for Jackson, and how he and Jinyoung made out only for Jinyoung to run away, call everything a mistake and ask if he could continue borrowing Mark’s sugar.

Jackson may be an annoying piece of shit at times, but he’s also a great friend. So, as soon as Mark finishes explaining, he immediately starts trash talking Jinyoung.

“I’m a little disgusted that he likes me. I mean he obviously has great taste in men but I’d never date him. He looks way too uptight. And he’s a bit scary when he gets drunk. Seems like the perfect asshole. No thank you.”

“He’s actually really nice.”

Jackson rolls his eyes. “Yeah, because nice people make out with guys and then tell them they like their best friend.”

Mark ignores him in favor of snatching back the bag of chips that somehow made its way into Jackson’s hands and getting up. Jackson follows him to the living room, still talking about how assholey Jinyoung is.

After a while, Jackson gets tired of Mark defending the “evil neighbor” and yells at him, which results in a an annoyed Mark and exasperated Jackson ignoring each other until Jackson can’t stay quiet any longer.

“Want to watch a movie?” he asks.

Mark really doesn’t but it’s not like he has anything better to do.

They end up watching _A Walk to Remember_ and pretending a certain Korean neighbor doesn’t exist.

 

It gets kind of difficult to ignore Jinyoung’s existence when the man knocks on Mark’s door right before Jackson is about to head home. Mark opens the door and, after a long minute of awkward staring at each other in silence, Jackson icily says, “Jinyoung,” taking Mark by surprise. He’s never seen the Chinese man act so cold before.

“Um…hi, Jackson,” Jinyoung says, looking immensely uncomfortable. He looks at Mark and gives a hesitant smile. “Hi.”

Before Mark can even say it back, Jackson steps in front of him, narrows his eyes at Jinyoung, says, “Bye, Mark. See you next week.” and walks away.

But then Jinyoung, surprising Mark, Jackson, and by the look on this face, himself, shouts, “Jackson!”

Jackson turns around slowly, looking wary.

“I’m really sorry. I totally get it if you hate me and want me to stay away from the two of you. I never – I – I’m so sorry.” Jinyoung looks like he’s about to cry and Jackson’s expression softens. He walks up to Jinyoung and weakly smiles at him.

“It’s okay,” he says, making Jinyoung’s eyes widen. “But it’s not me you should be apologizing to.” He looks at Mark, who awkwardly looks away from both Jackson and Jinyoung and shifts a few steps backwards.

After a few seconds of Jackson looking faintly amused, Mark looking extremely uncomfortable, and Jinyoung looking slightly confused, Jackson chuckles, “Goodbye, kids.” He turns around again and disappears out the building.

Mark looks up at Jinyoung, who opens his mouth to say something. Before he can get a single word out though, Mark hastily says, “Well, it was nice seeing you, Jinyoung! I better go now. Early day tomorrow!” and shuts the door on Jinyoung’s face.

 

He doesn’t exactly feel guilty, but the series of blinks and the soft gasp Jinyoung had let out when Mark practically shooed him away did pull a few of his heartstrings. But never mind that. _Never don’t mind about a thing_. He wasn’t lying when he told Jinyoung he has an early day tomorrow.  If he wants to be prepared for another week of early mornings, late nights, and too much coffee, Mark better get to sleep. With that thought, he trudges to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready to go to bed.

And hopefully have dreams that are less dramatic than his real life.

 

Mark’s week goes by in a blur of exactly what he’d expected—early mornings, late nights, too much coffee, avoiding Jinyoung like the plague and whining on the phone to Jackson during his 10 minute lunch breaks. By the time the weekend comes, Mark is exhausted but, for the first time in his life, he’s not happy to have no work for two days. When he had work to do, Mark didn’t have time to think about his hot neighbor friend crushing on Jackson. But now, that’s all he’s going to be thinking about.

Mark decides to distract himself from unwanted thoughts by sleeping. His plan works pretty well until he finds himself wide awake in the middle of the night with all the unwanted thoughts he had been hoping to avoid swarming around in his head. He needs a better distraction. One that doesn’t involve eventual insomnia, weight gain or appreciation for chick flicks. In the end he settles for something that will cause all three.

“Mark? Why are you calling me at two in the morning?”

“I’m bored and I can’t sleep,” Mark sighs, holding his phone a few inches away from his ear because even though it’s way too late, or early, Jackson’s voice still manages to threaten to deafen him. Mark is already regretting his decision to call his friend.

“Well I’m very much not-bored and can sleep!”

“Jackson—“

“Are you still moping about how you can’t dick that Korean hottie?” Yep there’s that regret.

“First of all,” Mark starts, determined to maintain what little dignity he has left, “I’m not moping; I don’t mope.” He ignores the snort from the other line, “And second of all, I could dick him if I wanted to. I just don’t. Want to. I don’t want to dick him.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jackson replies sounding way too amused. “Well, if you’re over Jinyoung and completely non-mopey, then you can check out that new sushi place with me.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I was thinking about going alone since you were so brokenhearted but, since you’re fine now, let’s go.”

“Jackson,” Mark splutters. “Do you not remember what happened the last time you dragged me off to some random place?”

“I know, I know,” Jackson sighs. “You made out with Jinyoung and then found out he wants your devastatingly handsome BFF. I thought you were over it already.”

“I am, but—”

“Perfect! I’ll come by tomorrow to pick you up. I’m assuming your car’s still not working.”

“Yeah, but Jackson—”

“No butts!” Jackson yells, making Mark flinch and take the phone further away from his ear. “Our relationship is strictly platonic. If you want a butt you should go to Mr. Businessman next door.”

“Jackson!”

“Now, let me get my beauty sleep. Not everyone is blessed with a flawless baby face, Markeu.” And with that, Jackson hangs up, leaving an emotionally unstable Mark staring at his phone in regret.

 

The sushi bar Jackson takes him to is, Mark begrudgingly admits, actually quite nice. And, since it just opened, it also has a 40 percent discount on everything. It’s very crowded but, luckily, Mark and Jackson manage get the only unoccupied table left.

Mark is trying to decide between ‘Special Crab Sushi’ and ‘Surprise Sushi Roll’ when he hears a voice that makes his heart drop to his toes.

“See, I told you, Jaebum. I told you there’d be no tables.”

“Hey, we would’ve gotten one if you hadn’t taken three hours to do your hair!” a loud voice replies to Jinyoung.

“Maybe we can ask some family if we can sit with th—“

Mark hears Jinyoung abruptly stop talking and doesn’t have to look up to know he spotted them.

“Mark? Jackson?”

Jackson, who had been busy typing something on his phone, and Mark look up and see Jinyoung standing next to their table with a friend. Mark glances at Jackson and sees him looking at Jinyoung’s friend with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

“Hello, Jinyoung,” he greets in a buttery voice. “Hello, Jinyoung’s friend.”

Jinyoung’s friend, who had previously looks slightly uncomfortable, matches Jackson’s expression and gives his own, “Hello.”

“Sorry if we’re interrupting,” Jinyoung starts but Jackson hurriedly cuts him off.

“No, of course not. Mark was just taking half a century to decide what to eat.”

“Shut up,” Mark grumbles. Jinyoung laughs and Mark shoots him a glare, seemingly frightening him.

“Um,” Jinyoung clears his throat. “So, this is my friend, Jaebum. He’s the same guy who ditched me at _Liquid Fire_.

“It’s not my fault you were being a boring grandmother,” Jaebum mumbles.

Jinyoung ignores him and continues, “Jaebum, this is my neighbor, Mark, and his—“

“Jackson Wang. Aspiring rapper. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jaebum.” Jackson interrupts Jinyoung, throwing a wink at Jaebum.

Jaebum raises his eyebrows before smirking, “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Wang.”

Mark rolls his eyes and glances at Jinyoung who looks shocked. Poor guy. It must be hard seeing his crush flirt with his best friend right in front of his face. Mark rolls his eyes again, not feeling the least bit sympathetic as he greets Jaebum with a smile.

“Would you like to join us?” Jackson’s buttery voice comes back. “From what I see, there are no other tables available.”

Jinyoung’s eyes grow wide. “No, it’s okay! We don’t want to intrude, right Jaebum?”

Jaebum obviously isn’t listening to a word Jinyoung is saying, his eyes fixed on Jackson. “Are you sure,” he asks, completely disregarding both Mark and Jinyoung’s existence. Jackson answers him by patting the empty seat next to him and smiling slyly.

Jinyoung watches the whole exchange with his mouth open and Mark feels sorry enough for him to say, “Jinyoung, come on. Sit down.”

Unfortunately, since Jaebum already occupied the seat next to Jackson, Jinyoung has to sit next to him.

Jinyoung slowly sits down next to Mark, eyes darting from him to Jackson to Jaebum. Mark starts to feel bad for his flustered neighbor but there’s nothing he can do. Trying to stop Jackson from flirting is like trying to stop a heart from beating—it usually results in death. Maybe not death, but the consequences will be severe enough that Mark doesn’t even want to try.

Somewhere between ordering their food and making small talk while waiting for it, Jackson’s arm manages to find its way to the back of Jaebum’s chair and the Jaebum starts playing with Jackson’s fingers on the table. Right in front of Jinyoung. Mark watches the frown on his neighbor’s face grow deeper as his eyes continue to dart between the other three occupants of the table.

Mark eventually tries to tell his best friend to tone down the flirting by coughing and kicking Jackson under the table but Jackson doesn’t flake. If anything, he turns it up a notch.

By the time their sushi arrives, Jackson is practically sitting on Jaebum’s lap and Jaebum is smirking at him, hand around Jackson’s waist. Mark is getting tired of their PDA. He thinks about telling them to cut it out.

“Jackson, could you get off for a second?” Jaebum suddenly asks, unwrapping his arm from around Jackson. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

A few seconds later, both of them are gone, about to do who knows what in the bathroom of a crowded sushi bar. When the two love birds disappear, Mark turns to Jinyoung with an apologetic look. The look is not effective, judging by the expression of utter shock and outrage on Jinyoung’s face.

“Oh my god,” the younger man growls through a mouthful of rice and raw fish. “I cannot believe him.”

Mark sighs, “I’m sorry, Jinyoung. I know that was a bit—“

“Sorry!” Jinyoung shrieks. “Why are _you_ sorry? He’s the one who should be—I can’t believe this. Right in front of you too! What is wrong with him?!”

Mark sort of understands Jinyoung’s anger but, honestly, he thinks the other is overreacting a bit. Plus, as Jackson’s best friend, he feels the need to defend the flirt.

“In Jackson’s defense,” he says softly, putting a hand on Jinyoung’s back in a hopefully soothing gesture, “he never really liked you.”

Jinyoung gives him an incredulous look and Mark realizes that may not have been the wisest thing to say.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Jinyoung splutters.

“Just saying…” Mark’s voice dies down.

They stare at each other for a few seconds before Jinyoung’s confusion morphs back into outrage.

“I’m going to go knock some sense into him,” he says through clenched teeth, getting up from his seat.

It takes Mark another few seconds to process what Jinyoung just said but when he does, he jumps up with a loud “NO!” that attracts looks from surrounding tables.

Jinyoung ignores him and storms off in the direction Jackson and Jaebum had disappeared to.

“Oh, shit,” Mark curses under his breath, hastily following Jinyoung.

He finally catches up with the man right outside the bathroom.

“Jinyoung!” Mark exclaims, running up to the livid Korean and putting a hand on his arm. “Please don’t! I get that you’re mad and hurt but please don’t do anything stupid.”

Jinyoung shrugs his hand off and roughly pushes open the bathroom door.

Inside, Mark and Jinyoung are met with the sight of Jackson sitting on the sink counter with his legs spread, Jaebum standing between them, kissing him furiously. Jinyoung makes a little growling sound that has Mark fearing for Jackson’s life.

“Jinyoung, please don’t do anything,” he manages to beg again before Jinyoung stomps over to the two and roughly pushes them apart, sending Jaebum stumbling back.

“What. The. Fuck,” he seethes, grabbing a very startled Jackson by the collar. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Jackson pushes Jinyoung back, anger clouding his eyes. “What the fuck is wrong with _you_? I know you’re in love with me but, seriously—“

“Are you kidding me?” Jinyoung laughs harshly. “Do you think the whole world is in love with you or something? I actually thought you were pretty cool at first but all you are is a sleazy liar! Not only are you a cheating scumbag, you’re also dragging my friend into this!”

“Cheating scumbag? What the fuck is happening right now?” Jackson looks hysterical and Jinyoung snorts at him.

“You’re pathetic. How could you say that right in front of your boyfriend?”

At that point, Jaebum decides to step in, screaming, “You have a boyfriend?!”

“NO!” Jackson yells, looking as confused as Mark feels.

“Um, guys?” Mark slowly approaches the two angry—and one lost-looking—men. “Guys, just calm down for a second.”

Jinyoung turns to him with wide eyes. “Calm down? _Calm down_? How are you so chill about this, Mark? Your boyfriend is cheating on you and you don’t even care!”

There’s a pause. A moment. A look exchanged between Mark and Jackson. And then a loud, “What!?” from both of them and Jaebum.

“Jinyoung,” Mark says. “We’re not together. Jackson and I are not together.”

“That’s gross why would you even think that?” Jackson asks, looking disgusted. Mark can’t blame him though, because that’s exactly how he feels.

Jinyoung opens and closes his mouth a few times before squeaking out, “You’re not together?”

“No!” Jackson yells and starts laughing. He looks at Mark and, suddenly, Mark can’t help but laugh with him. The confused looks on Jaebum and Jinyoung’s faces only add fuel to fire and soon the two best friends are clutching their sides, gasping from laugher.

“I can’t believe,” Mark pants, “that you thought,” he bursts into another fit of giggles before ending his sentence, “Jackson and I were dating.”

Mark looks up at Jinyoung from where he’s crouching on the bathroom floor with tears in his eyes. He sees that his neighbor is starting to look annoyed and tries to get a grip. Finally, he manages to calm down and say, with a smile still on his face, “Jinyoung, Jackson and I are _not_ dating. Never have, never will. He’s like my brother. I don’t even like him that much. I like…” he looks into Jinyoung’s eyes, smile growing shyer, “you.”

Jinyoung gasps. “You do?”

Mark nods, laughing, “I thought I made that pretty clear when I kissed you.”

Jinyoung says nothing. He just stares at Mark with eyes the size of saucers and the little tiny bit of confidence Mark had shrivels up.

“I know you like Jackson, though, so it’s okay.”

“I don’t like Jackson.”

Mark hears Jackson gasp but ignores him. “You don’t?”

“No,” Jinyoung finally smiles too. “I mean I like him as a person, I guess, now that I know he’s not cheating on you… but I don’t _like_ like him.”

Mark frowns, “Oh.”

“I like you.”

And then Mark’s jaw drops, “Oh?”

“How did you not know this? I used to come by your place almost every day for a bowl of sugar! No one needs that much sugar. Especially not a single guy living alone!”

“B-but,” Mark stammers, trying to wrap his head around this new revelation. “But you pushed me away when I kissed you. And you said you regret kissing me.”

Jinyoung puts his hands on Mark’s shoulders and shakes him lightly. “That’s because I thought you were dating Jackson, Stupid!”

“Well then why didn’t you almost kill me like you just did to Jackson?”

Jinyoung looks uncomfortable. “I thought… Jackson had you but he was still not appreciating it and, while I don’t condone cheating from either side, I minded you cheating a little less because I like you.”

Mark smiles wide. He doubts he’s ever smiled like this before. “So, you really do like me?” he asks once again, just to confirm.

“Yes,” Jinyoung sighs, his face suddenly very close to Mark’s. “I like you very much.”

Mark turns around to smile at his best friend in victory only to see said best friend back on the sink, making out with Jaebum again. No wonder it had gotten so quiet. He looks back at Jinyoung.

“Well, I like you very much too.”

And with that, he closes the distance between their lips.

 

Mark, Jinyoung, Jackson and Jaebum soon get kicked out of the sushi bar because two gay couples making out in the restroom of a family-friendly restaurant is something that is frowned upon in Korea. They don’t mind though. The two couples bid each other farewell—“Have fun,” Jackson says with a wink—and head off in opposite directions.

On the way home, Mark keeps repeating, “I can’t believe you like me back!” and “I can’t believe we confessed in a bathroom!” and “I can’t believe you were going to try to beat up Jackson!”

At the last one, Jinyoung laughs. “I would have ended him for sure.”

Mark snorts, opening his apartment door, “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“So,” he says, leaning against the doorframe. “Would you like to come in?”

Jinyoung smiles, “Why, yes I would.”

Mark lets him in, grinning when Jinyoung wraps his arms around him, trapping him in a tight back hug.

“Would you like to continue where we left off last week?” he whispers into Mark’s ear.

Mark doesn’t even have to think twice before turning around and pinning Jinyoung against the door.

“Why, yes I would.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaah sorry if there are typos and mistakes!!


End file.
